


Honey badger

by Agatha15



Category: Small Town Murders: Match 3
Genre: Case 17, F/M, Small Town Murders Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha15/pseuds/Agatha15
Summary: Mike decides, surprising even himself, it's time to get to the point with Nora
Relationships: Nora Mistry/Mike Shanahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Honey badger

Luna Wayward got a little hung up on Mike. First, she offered him a love potion and then she said she dreamed of him. After all, how to blame her. He was a nice guy, polite and… handsome. Nora thought, glancing at Mike, as they headed towards the police car.

\- Are you all right? - Mike asked her and he was amazed to see Nora quickly look away from him, blushing slightly.

\- Oh, yeah… I was just thinking about… the honey badger - said Nora, managing to find a topic to talk about.

\- What? -

\- The honey badger, your spirit animal according to Luna. I went online and I found it is a shy animal, difficult to observe and to approach. It’s not very big, but if it feels in danger, it reacts by attacking with great ferocity and determination, even animals larger than its size. Let’s just say it’s a pretty grumpy guy.

\- So, I’d be grumpy? - Mike asked, frowning.

\- Sometimes, yes - Nora laughed.

\- Look who’s talking. But tell me... how come thinking about this honey badger made you blush? -

\- I’m not blushed! - Nora hastened to answer, as her face took colour again.

Actually, before, when Mike had turned to her, she was caught off guard, just as she was thinking about him and so she knew she was actually blushing, she just hoped that he hadn’t noticed.

Meanwhile, she had reached the car and she was about to open the door, but Mike stopped her by placing a hand on it. Nora turned around, with her back against the car.

\- W... what’s the matter with you, Mike? - Nora asked, trying in vain to keep her voice still. How could she be impassive, with Mike a few inches away from her?

\- Usually, I’m the one who doesn’t want to get caught watching you... - said Mike with a sweet smile and, continuing to lean against the car with one hand, he bent towards Nora’s face.

\- M... Mike... - tried to say Nora, but she was paralyzed by surprise.

Was it really happening? That their bond was very close, they both knew it well long ago. And yet they had never been able to really talk about it. Just a kiss on the cheek during the case of Angelica Moore and then they were overwhelmed by work again.

Now, suddenly, Mike seemed to have decided it was time to cut to the chase. Nora was very surprised by this fact; I mean, it was not a behaviour that she would expect from the deputy during his work hours. Even Mike was amazed by his own gesture. "Deputy Shanahan, what the hell are you doing? You’re on duty!" his conscience warned him. But something had pushed him to come forward anyway, not to delay for the umpteenth time. Maybe, it was the way she had looked at him. Anyway, he was sick and tired of seeing all his dates with Nora interrupted by some misfortune. It was time to just act, even if they were on duty.

So they kissed. Nora threw her arms around Mike’s neck and he held her to himself. Everything else vanished. It was just the two of them, time and space no longer existed. They let themselves go to this kiss, so desired by both. Nora had waited and, at the same time, she had feared that moment. When she had begun to feel something very deep for Mike, she had tried to buy time. She feared the change that would ensue. But the longer the days went by, the more she realized that they couldn’t go on like this forever. Now, this unexpected move by Mike literally cornered her, wiping out her remaining doubts. Mike almost couldn’t believe what was going on, and yet Nora was really in his arms, she was kissing him back and she was stroking his hair behind the back of his head. However, an element of disturbance entered soon. 

At first, neither of us paid too much attention. Like when, during a dream, the sound of the alarm clock creeps in and you try to ignore it so you can continue to dream. The end result, however, is a rude awakening. So, Mike and Nora suddenly split up and stared at each other for a few moments, slightly breathless, trying to figure out what had interrupted them. Finally, Mike realized that his phone was ringing and he hurried to answer, making a huge effort to maintain a normal tone of voice. At the end of the phone call, Mike and Nora looked at each other in silence. Then, they burst into laughter at the same time.

\- What were you thinking? - Nora asked.

\- I don’t know... You looked at me like that and I... I mean... Believe me, I’m as surprised as you are - Mike said with a smile as his face turned red.

Nora, seeing him blushing, felt a deep affection for him and got close to him - Luckily, this road is little frequented... - she said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped them since the beginning and I imagined different situations for their first kiss.  
> This is one inspired by case 17 (The Scrying Game)
> 
> P.S.: I’m Italian, so I wrote the story in my own language and then I translated it into English.  
> I tried to do my best but I’m pretty sure there are grammatical and syntax errors. Please, forgive me for this! (and reports me the mistakes, if you want).  
> However, I hope that what I wrote is still readable.


End file.
